The Choice
by Jen5
Summary: Blair has to make a choice...


The Choice **   
Title: The Choice   
Author: Jennie Keen   
Email address: jkeen@excel.net   
Status: New   
Archive: Yes please link to my page at http://members.tripod.com/~MacSen   
Series/Sequel: Nope.   
Rating: Ah, I'll give it a PG for some violence and some language.   
**

Ok, I wanna thank my wonderful beta-reader Kristine. She's the best. Thank You so much. Kay, I wrote this one for my summer school English class, and I figure, I might as well post it. All other mistakes are mine. Enjoy the story! 

[ ] means thought. 

The Choice 

By Jennie Keen 

Blair Sandburg bounced on his toes as he walked into the party. He saw people he knew, talked and flirted with some of the women there. He drank and danced with a nice blonde blue eyed girl named Catalina. After the dance, he met up with an old friend of his and started talking to him as he chugged down more beer. A bunch of people dressed in black leather, hair slicked back, and just a bad vibe about them came slinking up to Blair and his friend. Blair started to walk away when Blair's friend, Mike greeted the gang. 

"Hey guys! Wanna hang?!" Mike said as he smiled and waved at them. 

"Sure Mike, want some of this stuff? It's really good quality." The head guy said putting out his hand, and revealing what he had. 

"Sure, Ted, this is my friend, Blair Sandburg." Mike said taking the offered drugs and motioned to the retreating form of Blair. 

"Cool, where do you think your going Blair?" Ted said as he pulled on Blair's jacket. 

"Um... just going to, um get something to drink." Blair said as he looked around the party. 

"Huh, you want some drugs? They are really good." Ted said smiling and gripped Blair's jacket tighter. 

"No way Man! I may be a bit drunk, but I ain't stupid!" Blair said trying to pull away from Ted's grip. 

"Aw, you sure? It's really good stuff." Ted said pushing Blair back up against the wall. 

[Aw man, if I take it, it'll be the end of me, I don't want it, but then these guys will beat the shit outta me! Oh man, Ok, Sandburg, think, what would Jim, the cop do? Hee, he'd have me, phone boy, call for backup and then he'd arrest these guys even before they blinked. That will definitely not work here. Kay, um... oh man, kay, I think I'll walk away. Who cares if I get beat up? Jim will care, and these guys will never see the light of day again. All right, I'll walk away.] 

With that decision made, Blair jerked away from Ted and started to walk/run away from Ted and his goons. Blair was making good progress when he heard Ted growl behind him and then felt his hair yanked back fiercely. Blair cried out and Ted laughed. 

"What?! Hippy boy don't want any? Huh?! For crying out loud! Nobody says no to Ted Willis you little hippy faggot!" Ted said as he slammed Blair's head face first into the wall. Blood started to stream out of Blair's nose, and the other goons surrounded him, and started to kick him, hit him, and beat him. Catalina saw what was happening, and called 911 telling them what was going on. She then looked over at the thugs, and followed the other people out of the back exit sending a silent prayer for Blair on her way out. 

[I should have taken the drugs. That way, I wouldn't be getting my butt kicked.] Blair thought just before he succumbed into unconsciousness. 

Jim Ellison answered the 911 call from his blue and White ford truck. He was on his way home from the station, and when he heard that call come in, the hairs on the back of his neck rose in alarm. 

Jim bust though the doors with the two other police officers on his heels. Freeze! Cascade P.D.!" The other two cops shouted. Jim's Sentinel senses picked up on a familiar heartbeat. 

[Oh God, Please don't let that be Sandburg getting the shit beat out of him.] Jim thought as he peeked around the wall and walked in, gun ready in hands. 

The perps stopped what they were doing and looked up as Jim walked into the room. They looked at each other and ran. Ted stayed and smiled an evil smile and pulled a gun from his back. Ted fired once, and smiled when the bullet struck Jim. Jim shot Ted squarely in the chest, and he was dead even before he hit the ground. 

Jim felt the blood running down his arm, and adjusted the pain dial as he rushed over to his best friend, roommate, and Guide. Jim wiped some of the blood away from Blair's nose and mouth with a clean part of his shirt, and checked Blair's vitals with his hearing and touch. 

"Blair? Hey, come on Chief. Talk to me." Jim said wincing a bit when he moved his arm. 

"Jim? That you?" Blair said as he opened unfocused eyes and looked at his Sentinel fuzzily. 

"Yeah, it's me Chief. The paramedics will be here in a minute. Looks like you might have a concussion." Jim said smiling at Blair and squeezed Blair's shoulder a bit. 

"Oh great, looks like another trip to my favorite place. I knew you'd show up Big Guy." Blair said sleepily and laid his head in Jim's lap. 

"It's ok Chief, I'll be right there with ya." Jim said as he cradled Blair's head. [I never should have let him come to this party, I had a bad feeling, and I just let him go. Man, Chief, I should listen to my feelings more. Every single time I get one of these, bad uneasy vibes, you get hurt. I swear, I am going to listen to my heart more Blair. I'm gonna.] Jim thought as the paramedics got there and he passed out. 

When the doctors got done making sure Blair and Jim were all right to be released, they had Simon Banks, Captain of the Cascade P.D., drive them back to the loft. Simon walked them up to the loft and made sure they were both ok. 

"Jim, I want you and Blair to take some time off. Two weeks.You guys gonna be ok?" Simon asked as he opened the loft door and started to walk out. 

"Yeah, thanks Simon." Jim said as he got himself and Blair a bottle of water. 

"Sure thing Jim. Have fun." Simon said as he closed the door behind him. 

"Well Chief, how about we go camping this weekend, and next week." Jim said as he plopped down next to Blair on the couch. 

"Oh sure, I'll have to clear my schedule from the U, but I think I'll be able to do it." Blair said as he smiled and took a drink of his water. 

"Ok, you know, I'm really proud of you Chief. You said no to those guys. You didn't give in even though you knew you were gonna get hurt." Jim said as he looked at his friend with bright clear blue eyes. 

"Uh, thanks Jim. Hey, the movie Bean is on HBO. Wanna watch it?" Blair asked picking up the remote and smiled at the look Jim gave him. 

"Sure, why not?" Jim said as he smiled and settled back on the couch laughing at the movie that was so stupid it was funny.  
  


The End.


End file.
